


Pieces of My Heart

by Ambassadress_of_Hades



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambassadress_of_Hades/pseuds/Ambassadress_of_Hades
Summary: Just some poetry I wrote during bouts of sudden inspiration and sentimentality. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**TORRENTS UNDER THE BRIDGE**

The chilly evening breeze waltzed across the pavement.  
The city lights blinking cheerily in the night time.  
People milling around, laughs echoing with amusement.  
An occasional urchin begging for a quarter or a dime.

A lonely soul traverses through the sea of people.  
Everything goes unnoticed as he gets lost in thought.  
In another moment, he would've laughed if he was able,  
But at this moment, joy and laughter mattered not.

How could he laugh, when his heart is all but broken?  
How could he smile when his soul is filled with tears?  
In his mind, echoed hurtful words so harshly spoken.  
The thought bursts, blood buzzing in his ears.

Beneath a bridge, runs a torrent of cold, rushing water.  
The dark swirls and waves reflecting the turmoil of his soul.  
Every breath he takes racks his body in heaving shudders.  
Years of holding feelings in finally taking a toll.

He looks around, watching the passers-by.  
He sees a couple kissing and he hides his grimace.  
He looks up and takes a glimpse of the clear evening sky.  
Then there was silence, a splash, and a whispered good-bye.

 


	2. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding our true selves to meet people's standards can be quite exhausting... but sometimes, we just have no choice but to fake it.

**MASQUERADE**  

Smile! Don't let the people know -  
Not about the pain, not about the scars.  
Hide your problems, on with the show!  
Smile like you belong with the stars.

No one cares that you're hurt,  
No one cares if you cry.  
All they care is the mirth,  
All they care is the high.

Wear your smile like a weapon, like a mask.  
Make it sharp, make it friendly.  
Don't let anyone know what you're thinking,  
Not until they understand, till they're up to the task.

Patience, little one. Be patient, be true.  
One day, someone will understand.  
One day someone will see through  
See through that perfect mask, will see the real you.

Soon, you're smiles will radiate the happiness you feel.  
Someone will make those smirks and grins  
Into smiles that are fond, that are real.  
Someone will take away the sadness and the pain.


	3. Had I Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when my paternal grandfather died last December 2017. It was quite a shock to me and my entire family. This is a poem expressing my regret of not spending more time with him.

**HAD I KNOWN**  

Had I known you'd be gone,  
I would've asked Fate for a bottle of your smile.  
Had I known you would leave,  
I would've stayed longer in your embrace, longer than a while.

Had I known you would be leaving for heaven,  
I would've burrowed myself in your arms.  
Had I known you would be leaving,  
I would've never left the safety of your arms.

But now, you're gone,  
And there's nothing I can do.  
Nothing except move on,  
To live my life like you want me to.

I miss you, and you haven't been gone for more than a day.  
I miss your warmth, I miss your smile.  
The way you roll your eyes in fond exasperation,  
The way your pride and happiness shine from your eyes.

I miss the way you would ruffle our hair,  
How you would call us and hold us against your side.  
In my life, you were a constant, you were always there.  
When your eyes lock with mine, there's nothing I can hide.

In this lifetime, I may never see you again,   
But I hope you're happy wherever you are.  
And as I look up the night sky after the fall of rain,  
I know you looking down on me from heaven  
Like a bright guiding star...

 


End file.
